Things Get a Little Crazy
by elirocks
Summary: Austin never meant to leave Ally behind. The fame just sort of happened, and he forgot how to be Austin Moon. Things got crazy but in the end maybe it would be okay. Maybe. Oneshot/ AU sort of/ In which Austin is a rockstar and Ally helped him get there and now they can't even be in the same room.


A/N: I've been wanting to try this topic forever so this is my first one-shot!

Things Get a Little Crazy

Ally Dawson felt pressured. Her partner, Austin Moon, needed a song by tonight to show to his record label. Of course, he had told her last minute. She was already stressed out about her biology exam she had to take tomorrow, and now she had no time to study. Thank you Austin…

She forced herself to look for the good in her situation. I mean, at _least_ his label wanted more of his talented voice and performing skills. But she wasn't satisfied, she knew it was going to be hard from that day he came in with a childish look in his face, pounding away on her squeaky-clean drum set. She knew the hardships she would have to face and believe her, she had faced many throughout her friendship with blondie. To him it wasn't a very big deal. _So what?_ He would tell her, _I'm living my dream right?_ Hell, he was living his goddamn dream. And it was thanks to her.

They had both made so many sacrifices throughout their partnership that sculpted them to who they are now. He _knew_ it was hard for her. He _knew_ that he had to be patient with her and let her do her thing.

He needed the song now though. He _hated_ to pressure her, especially since he knew from the start how important her academics were to her, but he couldn't let down his label. He stood alongside her, desperately trying to help her get inspired so she could write one of those awesome songs of hers. But today she was dull and lifeless and seemed to have nothing good to say. All the lyrics that came out of her were depressingly boring and dull, and Austin was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Ally, come on! You know I need that song done!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ my songs aren't living up to your standards today!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Ah, but it's _exactly_ what you meant Austin!"

"You know what, think I'll go…"

"Oh, so you're just gonna _leave _me here so I can write that damn song huh?"

"Well, it seems you need some alone time."

"So you just _leave_ and don't even try to understand why I'm acting like this?!"

"I know why you're acting like this."

"No you don't!"

"I'm leaving."

"There's the door!"

SLAM. He was gone.

Ally realized she was alone. Austin wasn't here. Despite herself, small tears slid down her doe eyes, staining her cheeks. What was she supposed to do now?

_I'll be your entertainer _

_ I'm putting on a show_

_ I'm gonna levitate ya_

_ Leave you wanting m-m-more_

_ I see your fascinated _

_ I've got ya hypnotized_

_ White gloves-put your dream up_

_ A fantasy before your eyes _**(A/N: Not my song…)**

She wrote those lyrics with absolutely no feeling in them. They were shallow and very poppy, just what his label wanted. She hated when she was forced to write that way. The label only cared about tunes that were suggestive, catchy, and very shallow. Basically all you need was dumb words that rhymed and you have yourself an overnight sensation. No, seriously.

Austin was never supposed to be any of those things, but of course, his fucking label turned him into that hot, shallow artist. It replaced that genuine childish boy and overruled that part of him completely. The only time he was like that was when he was around Team Austin. And only then.

"Hey Alls!"

"Oh- hi Austin!"

"Jimmy loved that new song you wrote."

"It wasn't my best…"

"All your songs are amazing Ally!"

"No, they aren't even close to how I really write songs."

"What do you mean?"

"Those songs aren't me anymore…"

"Then who are they?"

"The labels and yours."

He didn't see the bad in that. He didn't know that she was really comparing Austin to his record label. He thought the songs were awesome and she was just being insecure about them. But in truth she was not proud of them. Or Austin. He didn't even know it.

She didn't know when it started. But it did, just like her dad had told her.

Austin had somehow…forgotten her.

He just didn't seem to care about their partnership anymore. It killed her inside knowing this and no tears could show the amount of pain she was feeling at that moment.

He seemed to have just…moved on. To another girl, Kira Starr. It was fine at first, really it was. It was just a simple date then a simple kiss on the cheek then it was a duet. Between Austin and Kira.

He had promised Ally his first duet would be with her**(A/N: Let us just pretend their duet in Costumes and Courage did not happen…)** Well shit, it wasn't. Kira was no Ally. But that wasn't the point! He had fucking _**promised**_ her…

He didn't see the tears in her doe eyes because he wasn't paying attention to her…the fucking girl who _wrote the _goddamn _**song**_… Nope. He had his eyes on the supposed "flawless" girl in front of him. That made her cry even more.

After the duet was over she was gone, to her practice room. In search of the girl she once knew as herself. It was too late, she was gone.

Nobody noticed because she hid behind the shell of herself, locking her real self away. He would have been the first to notice, but he too was gone. Away with the fame and fortune…

That one day he needed another song.

She honestly did not know why she was still doing this for him… maybe because she knew if she left, she would have nowhere to go. This was her passion since day one. It was now more of a job that she felt forced to do because if not she would be fired she would go bankrupt. That was not how it was supposed to be.

Not at all.

She sat down at her bench and forced herself to get into her shallow writing mood, because those were the songs that he needed.

He was with her. This surprised her because they had not been together ,writing a song, in a very long time. She wanted him out of her practice room.

She didn't know why she didn't want him here, usually she was ecstatic whenever they had time together. But not today. Nope, she was done at how he was treating her. Yet she still said nothing to make him go.

"I need a song."

"You always do."

"I need it by tonight."

"I can't finish a song that fast."

"You have before."

"I can't now."

"Why?"

"I don't have inspiration."

"Okay, I'll help you with that…"

"You don't get it."

"Help me then."

"I'm not me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I-You just left."

"I'm still here."

"That's the fucking point! You're not Austin Moon anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just go."

"No."

"Get the fuck out of _my_ practice room!"

"This is _our _practice room!"

"Not anymore…you have that fancy one at Starr records."

"Yeah but…"

"You traded this for fame Austin."

"I-…"

"Get out."

He now knew what she was talking about and to be honest he felt like a fucking asshole for not realizing the pain she was in. He had been so fucking caught up with Kira and his career that he abandoned Ally. He left out the person who gave him this opportunity, the girl whom he shared everything with, the girl whom he loved.

Yes, he loved Ally Dawson. But seriously, how _didn't_ she notice?

He had loved her since the day when he walked in with a single dream. Since he stole her song.

He had now realized he had broken his promise to her… the duet. He had to make it better. He had to have his Ally back. He would not let this fame get into his real dream… _**her.**_

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Okay."

"I promise I won't hurt you ever again."

"Okay."

"I've loved you since day one."

"Maybe I did too."

"Okay."

And at that moment it was. Okay. Maybe, just maybe it would be okay forever. Maybe.


End file.
